The present invention relates to a hinge construction generally for a container and lid assembly and, more particularly, to a hinge assembly for securing a container and lid assembly using a substantially straight hinge pin.
With reference to FIG. 1, the industry standard distribution container is an assembly including a tube-like box with two interlocking lids that attach using metal hinge pins. Like any hinge, the pins must be retained or with use they will begin to work out.
The most common and current way of retaining the pin once it has been installed is via a protrusion or hump that is interference fitted into a slot in the lid. When the pin is installed, the protrusion is captured in the slot and the pin is retained. An example of this conventional construction is shown in FIG. 2. Other methods have been tried but with little or no success. One known attempt used a bend on the end of the pin intended to displace the end from the entry hole after insertion.
Inherent disadvantages of these designs are apparent in any attempt to automate the assembly process. That is, the pin must be properly oriented in two dimensions. Additionally, the bump or bend must be oriented to enter the hinge last, and must be oriented vertically to engage the locking point. Automatic feeding mechanisms that can reliably achieve proper orientation are prohibitively complex and expensive.